Suszarnia
Zwykła = |-| Spalona = Suszarnia (ang. Drying Rack) – struktura dodana w aktualizacji Mały deszczyk musi spaść, która pozwala graczowi ususzyć mięso. Wymaga 3 patyków, 2 węgli oraz 3 lin do budowy. Mięso, mięso z potwora, kąsek, żabie udka, ryba, udko oraz skrzydło bazytoperza mogą zostać wysuszone na suszarni. Jeżeli na suszarni będzie nieususzone mięso a suszarnie spalimy uzyskamy susz, lecz nie jest to opłacalne. Panowanie Gigantów W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów suszarnie mogą się spalić. Rozbitkowie W DLC - Rozbitkowie na suszarni można ususzyć morski kąsek, by otrzymać mały susz, wodorosty, aby uzyskać ich suszoną wersję, oraz martwą meduzę, by otrzymać suszoną meduzę. Suszarnię można również naturalnie spotkać w elemencie układanki z Drewnianą Okrągłą Rzeczą. Wytwarzanie Susz Wyłącznie nieusmażone mięso może zostać wysuszone. Susz, mały susz oraz potworny susz mogą powstać po wysuszeniu, a każdy z nich gnije znacznie wolniej niż wersja surowa lub upieczona. Suszone jedzenie zapewnia postaci znacząco wyższe premie do zdrowia. Przykładowo, mały susz odnawia 8 punktów zdrowia, a usmażony kąsek daje tylko 1 punkt. Duży susz odnawia 20 punktów, a usmażone mięso tylko 4 punkty. Potworny susz nadal odbiera pewną część zdrowia psychicznego oraz zdrowia, ale szkody są znacznie niższe niż w przypadku surowego czy usmażonego potwornego mięsa. W przeciwieństwie do smażenia mięsa, susz powstaje w pełni świeży. To oznacza, że zepsuty kąsek może zostać wysuszony na kompletnie świeży mały susz. Mięso wiszące na suszarni zaczyna gnić dopiero po zebraniu, ale w RoG już nie. Czas suszenia zależy także od warunków pogodowych. Latem trwa to znacznie krócej niż normalnie, natomiast podczas deszczu, okres ten znacznie się przedłuża. Co ciekawe susz po zjedzeniu dodaje 15 punktów poczytalności, a mały susz 10. Jeśli nie masz w pobliżu kwiatków, susze mogą okazać się bardzo przydatne w odnawianiu zdrowia psychicznego. Wykorzystanie }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Galeria Suszony kąsek.png|Suszony kąsek Mięso suszone.png|Suszone mięso Mięso potwora suszone.png|Suszone mięso z potwora suszone udko.PNG|Udko na suszarni Wings.jpg|Suszone skrzydła bazytoperza suszone żabie udka.PNG|Żabie udka na suszarni Ryba, która się suszy.png|Suszona ryba Suszony węgorz.png|Suszony węgorz mały susz.PNG|Mały susz na suszarni potworny susz.PNG|Potworny susz na suszarni susz.PNG|Zwykły susz na suszarni Wodorost, który się suszy (DSS).png| Wodorost na suszarni Suszony wodorost na suszarni (DSS).png| Suszony wodorost na suszarni Meduza na suszarni (DSS).png| Meduza na suszarni Ususzona meduza na suszarni (DSS).png| Ususzona meduza na suszarni Rybopies na suszarni (DSS).png| Martwy rybopies na suszarni Ryba tropikalna na suszarni (DSS).png| Ryba tropikalna na suszarni Miecznik na suszarni (DSS).png| Martwy miecznik na suszarni Rybny kąsek na suszarni (DSS).png| Rybny kąsek na suszarni Surowa ryba na suszarni (DSS).png| Surowa ryba na suszarni suszarnia.PNG|Pusta suszarnia suszarnia.jpg|Spalona suszarnia Cytaty postaci Normalna = Wilson - "I should dry some meats." - "Powinienem ususzyć jakieś mięso." Willow - "I want to hang some meat!" - "Chcę powiesić trochę mięsa." Wolfgang - "I can dry meat!" - "Mogę suszyć mięso!" Wendy - "I can hang meat here." - "Mogę tu powiesić mięso." WX-78 - "I SHOULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" - "POWINIENEM TUTAJ POWIESIĆ PRZETERMINOWANE KAWAŁKI MIĘSA" Wickerbottom - "Meats can be dehydrated." - "Mięso może zostać odwodnione." Woodie - "It's set up... just add meat." - "Ustawione.... Teraz tylko dodać mięsa." Wes – "..." Maxwell - "It can dry meats so that they last longer." - "Pozwala wysuszyć mięso, żeby przetrwało dłużej." Wigfrid - "Ah! A dangly rack för my meats!" - "Ach! Pödwieszany stöjak na möje mięsö!" Webber - "It's not doing us much good empty!" - "Pusta nie przyniesie nam żadnego pożytku!" Walani - Warly - |-| W trakcie suszenia = Wilson - "Meat takes a while to dry." - "Mięsu zajmie trochę czasu, by się wysuszyć." Willow - "Come on meat, dry already!" - "Daj spokój, mięso, susz się już!" Wolfgang - "Dry meaty things! Dry!" - "Susz się mięso! Susz!" Wendy - "It sways in the drying wind." - "Kołysze się na wietrze." WX-78 - "MEATSACKS TAKE TIME TO DRY" - "KAWAŁKI MIĘSA POTRZEBUJĄ CZASU, ABY WYSCHNĄĆ" Wickerbottom - "Dehydration is slow proces." - "Odwadnianie jest powolnym procesem." Woodie - "This is like watching meat dry." - "To jak patrzenie jak mięso schnie." Wes – "..." Maxwell - "Still moist." - "Jeszcze wilgotne." Wigfrid - "It's preparing just the way I like it." - "Przyrządza się dökładnie tak, jak lubię." Webber - "Is it done yet? I'm hungry." - "Gotowe? Zgłodnieliśmy." Walani - Warly - |-| Suszenie ukończone = Wilson - "Jerky time!" - "Czas suszu!" Willow - "It's ready!" - "Jest gotowe!" Wolfgang - "Yum, meaty leather!" - "Mniam, mięsista skóra!" Wendy - "The drying is over." - "Proces suszenia się zakończył." WX-78 - "I HAVE NEW PROTEINS" - "MAM NOWE PROTEINY" Wickerbottom - "The proces has compled." - "Proces został zakończony." Woodie - "That looks done." - "Wygląda na gotowe." Wes – "..." Maxwell - "Like the desert." - "Jak pustynia." Wigfrid - "Let's eat!" - "Zjedzmy tö!" Webber - "Food time!" - "Czas napełnić brzuch!" Walani - Warly - |-| Zawilgocona = Wilson - Willow - Wolfgang - Wendy - "The rain is keeping it from drying." - "Deszcz powstrzymuje suszenie." WX-78 - "MEATSACKS WILL NOT DRY IN RAIN." - "KAWAŁKI MIĘSA NIE USCHNĄ W DESZCZU." Wickerbottom - Woodie - Wes – "..." Maxwell - "Moist and staying that way." - "Wilgotne i takie pozostanie." Wigfrid - "All this rain isn't helping." - "Cały ten deszcz nie pömaga." Webber - "It's hard to dry when it's raining." - "Ciężko coś ususzyć, gdy pada deszcz." Walani - Warly - |-| Spalona = Wilson - Willow - Wolfgang - Wendy - "It's done drying forever." - "Już nic więcej tu nie ususzę." WX-78 - Wickerbottom - Woodie - Wes – "..." Maxwell - "It's too brittle to hang meat on now." - "Jest teraz zbyt krucha, by powiesić na niej mięso." Wigfrid - "Such a shame." - "Cö za szköda." Webber - "Fire takes all." - "Ogień pochłonął wszystko..." Walani - Warly - Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Struktury Kategoria:Przedmioty możliwe do zbudowania Kategoria:Przedmioty łatwopalne